Some Enchanted Evening
by James Stryker
Summary: Farkle and Smackle have a magical night together that ends with a surprise.


**Some Enchanted Evening**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a cute one-shot for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. So, you've read most of my stories about Rucas, Lucaya and Joshaya. But there's one pairing that I haven't written about. And that pairing is Smarkle. This is my first Farkle/Smackle one-shot story and there hasn't been that many Smarkle fanfics on this site and I also ship Smarkle too. Come on, they're adorable and I bet that some of you ship Farkle and Smackle. In this story, Smackle and Farkle are both in their twenties. Smackle is 24 and Farkle is 23. Rated T for kissing. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my very first Smarkle one-shot story,** _ **Some Enchanted Evening**_ **. Enjoy.**

Isadora Smackle was sitting in her room getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Farkle Minkus. After putting on some lip gloss on her lips, Smackle got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore an adorable pink floral lace skater dress and a pair of black flats and her long black hair was down and wavy. She wanted to look beautiful for Farkle. There was a knock on the front door and a smile appears on her face, it looks like her prince has arrived to sweep her off of her feet. The intelligent girl ran out of her bedroom and stood in front of the door, putting her hand on the doorknob and opening it, only to see Farkle wearing a grey long-sleeved NASA shirt, black jeans and sneaker. He also wore a denim blue jacket to go with the outfit and held a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hi, Isadora." Farkle said.

"Hi, Farkle." Smackle said leaning in to kiss Farkle on his cheek.

"Wow, you look really beautiful Isadora." Farkle said checking out her outfit.

"Thank you, Farkle. You look handsome as always." Smackle said. Farkle hands Smackle the bouquet of roses as she puts them in a glass vase. "They look really beautiful. Roses are my favorite. And red is my favorite color. The color of love, beauty, courage and respect, Romantic Love. You gave me eleven roses, and I am truly and deeply loved."

"Anything for my lovely girlfriend. I hope that you're ready for our big date." Farkle said.

"And where are we going on our date?" Smackle asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise and I don't want to ruin the surprise. Besides, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Farkle said. Smackle smiles at Farkle and held his hand as they both made their way out of the apartment. As stepped out of the apartment, Smackle saw something that caught her eye and really amazed her, a horse-drawn carriage sitting right in front of her apartment.

"Oh, my gosh. Farkle." Smackle smiles.

"This is part of our magical evening." Farkle said.

"I love it." Smackle said as Farkle helps her on the carriage. "A Hansom cab ride at night. Farkle, are you planning on taking me to the movies in this?"

"You'll see, my dear. Until then, let's enjoy this Hansom cab ride and look at the shimmering stars in the night sky while we ride around the city." Farkle said. The horse starts pulling the buggy with the driver taking them to their destination. Farkle held Smackle in his arms and kissed her on her forehead while they look up at the night sky pointing at the stars. Isadora always though that this would be something that Farkle would do on Valentine's Day, plan a romantic cab ride for two. Before arriving to their arrival, Farkle removes Smackle's glasses off of her face and covers her face with a black blindfold.

"Farkle? Farkle Jonathan Minkus, what are you doing?" Smackle asked.

"I'm covering up you eyes with this blindfold." Farkle said.

"You're not planning to go all _Fifty Shades of Grey_ on me, are you? Because I don't go for that type of thing. Unless, you're into that kind of thing, then I'm on board." Smackle grins at Farkle.

"No, it's not that either. It's a surprise and I'm not telling you." Farkle said. The Hansom cab stops in front of Central Park, as Farkle helps Smackle out of the buggy and held her hand to lead her into the park.

"Farkle, can I take this blindfold off? I can't see a thing." Smackle said.

"Not yet, my dear." Farkle said as they continued to walk through the park. Smackle stops walking while Farkle moves behind her to remove the blindfold from off of her face.

"Okay, are you ready?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, I am ready." Smackle said. Farkle removes the blindfold from off of her face and hands Smackle her glasses. The beautiful genius put on her glasses and saw something that surprised her more than anything. Farkle had the whole park decorated with lights, a man singing some classic romantic songs like _Moon River_ and _As Time Goes By_ and a table sitting in the middle with a candle.

"Oh, my gosh. Farkle. Everything looks great." Smackle said.

"So, what do you think?" Farkle asked wrapping his arms around Smackle's waist. "Do you like it?"

"No." Smackle said.

"Oh." Farkle's smile turned into a frown after hearing Smackle say that to him.

"I love it!" Smackle throws her arms around Farkle and kisses him on the lips. Farkle smiles at her and kisses her back.

"I'm glad that you love it." Farkle smiled and pulls out Smackle's chair for her to sit down and a waiter came up to them with their meal.

"Good evening, you two." The waiter with a French accent and a thin mustache said as he places their food on the table. The waiter opens the silver platter, revealing lobster and a side salad to go with it and French dressing on top of the salad. "I hope that you two like your meal."

"Thank you, Jacques." Farkle said.

"Mademoiselle, you must be very happy being with this young man who treats you right." Jacques said.

"I am. I am very happy being with the boy that I love. I love him with all my heart." Smackle said.

"And I love you too, my cuddle bunny." Farkle said.

"Cuddle bunny? Do you have to call me that?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah. That's my cute little nickname for you because you're cute as a bunny." Farkle said.

"Oh. Well, if you're going to call me cuddle bunny. Then I am going to call you my cuddle bear. Because you're adorable like a baby bear." Smackle said while she takes a bite of her lobster while Farkle sips his glass of cherry Sprite.

"I like it. I like it when we call each other cute little nicknames. Smackle, I'm glad to be spending this evening with you." Farkle said.

"I'm glad to be spending this evening with you too, Farkle." Smackle said as Farkle held Smackle's hand.

"Smackle, my intentions for us to have this magical evening was for me to do something." Farkle said.

"What are you planning on doing, Farkle?" Smackle asked. Farkle got up from his seat and kneeled down on one knee while holding her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise from what's happening right now.

"Is Farkle thinking of….oh, my gosh." Smackle thought to herself.

"Smackle, ever since we've first met, we've been academic rivals. You and I are perfect for each other and you like me for whatever I am. Every time when I think about you, the only thing I could think of is "Blawalalalalalala." Looking into your brown eyes makes me lovestruck. On New Years, we both wore matching sweaters and we've officially started dating and you were my first kiss. And look at us now, we're both in our twenties and still together. What I'm trying to say is, Isadora Michelle Smackle, will you marry me?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle, I….I…I…I'm speechless. I don't know what to say?" Smackle's eyes welled with tears.

"Well, say something. I'm not going to get old." Farkle said.

"Yes. Farkle Minkus, I will marry you." Smackle said. Farkle smiles at her and hugged her and kissed her, long and deep. The handsome genius and his fingers through Smackle dark hair while kissing her. The two broke apart with Farkle holding Smackle in his arms.

"This has been some enchanted evening for us." Smackle said.

"It is, my dear. It is." Farkle said.

The happy couple started dancing the night away while gazing into each other's eyes. Isadora Smackle has always know that she will become Mrs. Farkle Minkus.

 **And that was** _ **Some Enchanted Evening**_ **. So, what did you think of my first Smarkle story? I hope that you like it. If you have any requests for any pairings like Rucas, Lucaya, Joshaya, Riarkle, Faya, Riarlie or Corpanga or a Rilaya friendship story, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
